Sakura Akechi
Sakura Akechi, the VOCA MASCOT for the #OtakuYU Club Design Bunny sakura akechi-jpn..jpg Dolly akechi sakura by xxravi chanxx-d7bysnr.jpg Sakura Akechi - Sakura Akechi.jpg Sakura Akechi - Sakura Akechi floating.jpg Sakura Akechi - Sakura Star Power.JPG Sakura Akechi IMG 0753.PNG Chibi akechi sakura by xxravi chanxx-d7wbgxv.jpg She has strawberry blond hair in two blue hair clips, this holds her style in a half up-do. She has violet colored eyes and pale skin. She wears a pastel blue sleevless, a blue ribbon with a star, a blue skirt and boots Personality Sakura is a happy Fanloid. She is playful and friendly. Her favorite things are five pointed stars. While she may have a large IQ of 176, but that doesn't mean she uses common sense. So sometimes she can be subject to confusion. Category:Fanloid Biography Sakura Akechi is a fanmade Vocaloid created by Shikaruki Mirikimimo, she is part of the "MASHOBE Project" as a mascot and a fictional character/icon. Sakura is also known as "Saku" short from her name "Sakura" Formerly Owned by Mary Ann Dolce, she is now partially owned by Team Mashobe MASHOBE: Sakura Akechi is the apprentice of Kagamine Len and also his assistant, she attends to Len and Mary everyday, cooking meals, doing chores and takes care of them, she lives with both of them in an apartment at the F.I.O.T. building (F.I.O.T.= Future Idols of Today), she assists Len in training Mary to become an idol. As seen in most scenes in the BETA manga (Mashobe has not yet been released) she casually wears long sleeves, short shorts and socks, in her usual attire she wears a blue sleeveless with a yellow star decoration at the ends, a ribbon, blue miniskirt and boots. She enjoys eating crepes and hanging out with friends, she has an obsession with fluffy things and cute animals, she can be rather rash at points when she's sleepy/drowzy. Being innocent is the most hatred part of hers, as for Len and Mary who enjoy watching violent and rather stupid videos and shows, Sakura is kept in her room so she would stay innocent One of the very good examples is - when Len and Mary were watching a movie called "Super explosion" she was forced to stay in the room and watch shojou anime shows instead- She is part of the batch 1 apprentices Earlier in the story she was chosen as Len's apprentice in a lottery, the lottery was a special event hosted by the T.I.O.F., which is the company the Vocaloids work at in the manga, the lottery was a lottery to choose people who wanted to become idols and be the apprentices of they're "Idols" as for Sakura she dropped in her name in Len's box (Same goes for other characters in the story but in other vocaloids' lottery box) as on the day of choosing she got picked and ended up becoming his apprentice, surprisingly what she thought Len would be like turned out different. Sakura carries on her part in the Mashobe project as a fictional idol. Sakura Akechi - Sakura Akechi.jpg Sakura Akechi - Sakura Star Power.JPG Sakura Akechi - Sakura Akechi floating.jpg Sakura Akechi IMG 0779.JPG Sakura Akechi IMG 0776.JPG Sakura Akechi IMG 0753.PNG Chibi akechi sakura by xxravi chanxx-d7wbgxv.jpg Dolly akechi sakura by xxravi chanxx-d7bysnr.jpg Bunny sakura akechi-jpn..jpg あけちさくらなみだ.png Work.png Wonk.png Category:Female Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Gumi Category:Mascot Category:Voiced by Human